The Bashing Of Harada Risa
by Domini-chan
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A RISA FAN. MAJOR RISA BASHING. If you HATE Risa, READ AND TELL ME HOW YOU WANT TO TORTURE THE STUPID DISASTER! This is open to suggestion! Rated M for the sheer violence towards Risa. Duh-duh-duuuh!
1. Intro

**Intro**

Risa awoke on a hard rock suspended high in the air. Above her lay whiteness and below her blackness. She glanced around, hoping to find a landmark, feeling utterly lost and alone.

Risa: EEEEK!! WHERE AM I?! WHERE IS THIS PLACE!! WHY AM I HERE?! _–SOB SOB SOB!!-_

Okay, she just had to ruin the moment with her Risa-esque ways. Wonderful. She lay down on the rock, sobbing her eyes out (wouldn't that be fun if it really happened?) when a voice interrupted her pointless sobbing.

Voice: You're here because I want you to be, you stupid excuse for a girl.

Risa: AAAAH!! WHO SAID THAT?! WAS IT A GHOST?!

Of course, being Risa, she asked stupid and pointless questions.

Voice: _-ghostly tone-_ Yes! I am the ghost of Christmas Past!

Second Voice: And I am the ghost of Christmas yet to be!

A second voice spoke up, adding to the terror of a certain Harada twin. The annoying one barely anyone likes.

Risa: EEEEK!! (Hey!! I wouldn't say that!!)

Ah, so she discovers that she can say things she normaly wouldn't. Well, she thinks she normaly wouldn't. But we all know she would anyway.

First Voice: Yes you would. Because I deemed it so.

Second Voice: You gotta admit, it's hard to argue against a comment like that.

The Second Voice has a point there. But being Risa, she ignored common sense, and ignored the fact the Second Voice had said something intelligent. Being Risa, she liked stupid things. Being smart made her head hurt, and her eyes ache, and her teeth fall out, and- Let's get back to the storyline, here.

Risa: But... But... But... But how can you do that?

First Voice; Because I am the author, stupid girl, and I deemed it worthy of my time to torture you.

Risa: NO!!

Second Voice; Oh yes, Risa. We know exactly how to torture you.

Risa: H-h-h-ho-how?

First Voice: _-sighs-_ Do you really need to ask that?

Seriously, does she? I mean, if you think about it, does she really need to ask that question?

Risa: Um... NO!!

Wow. What an impressive response. The first and only of it's kind. We must record this in our history books, children. It's the only kind thing to do.

First Voice: Seriously, how stupid can you _get_? You didn't even ask our _NAMES_ yet! Jeez! You're such an IDIOT!

Risa: ... SHUT UP!! But... Um... What's your names?

First Voice: As the dear readers probably _already_ know, I'm Domini-chan.

Second Voice: And I'm Kyo-kun.

Domini: And you are an idiot that an amazing number of people would LOVE to see falling down an endless pit never to be seen again. Or something. HEY! That's an idea!

Considering she's on a suspended rock in the middle of nowhere, this idea should have been immediatly noted down. Of course, being the nice person I am, I decided to let it slip this time.

Kyo: Pffff! You're too nice!

Domini: True. Anyway, here's a notice for all reviewers: If you have any suggestions on how to torture Risa, please leave a review. Describe it in all it's entirety, you can even tell me how you want her to react :D! Anyway, **THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL RISA HATERS OUT THERE!** GO AHEAD AND REVIEW YOUR HATRED FOR HER! THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO SHOW HER HOW MUCH WE _HATE _HER! Seriously, this was my DREAM! But since I couldn't find a fic similar to this, I decided to write one myself that is open to sugestion. So... Any ideas?

Um... I decided to rewrite this because I was disappointed with how bad my writing was. So I have deemed it necessary to rewrite pretty much this entire fic. So... Please reread the chapters I already posted once I have rewritten all of them.

Risa: PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE TO ME!

Domini: Okay, that was just _pathetic_.

The background changed, leaving an utterly disoriented Risa behind in its wake. And thus, The Bashing Of Harada Risa began! With better writing this time!


	2. AN

**A/N:** Okay, Here's how it's gonna work: I'll write seperate chapters for every review from my wonderful Risa hating piers. So if your penname is the title of the chapter, that chapter is dedicated to you XD! Oh, and the rating of this story changed to M because of the sheer violence from the reviews towards Risa, so... MAJOR violence warning. And as I said before, all Risa fans are asked to NOT read this fic for their own mental health and that if they flame, I'm writing a fic called "Flames of Laughter" that I'm putting in ScreenPlays under Humor/Humor so that everyone can get a good laugh. You have been warned. Enjoy the upcoming chapters XD!


	3. Krad’s little angel

This is dedicated to Krad's little angel, my first reviewer! Here's the review:

**Krad's little angel:** OMG!! YOU'RE MY HEROS!! OK...  
Have Dark say she's ugly and stupid and is gonna marry RIku, and have her witness it!!  
Have Krad beat her up severly, but not KILL HER, I WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER MORE!  
I would love to have Satoshi slap her and say what you want him to say ot him, I really can't think of anything.

The background finaly settled, showing Risa stuck in an empty, grassy field in the early morning. Mist formed the words of the review. And I was there, reading those words with Kyo and Risa beside me. For some reason, Risa can't see us. I wonder why... :P!

Domini: Wow. Such a dedicated hater, _-sniff-_

Risa: HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?! _–cries-_ (HEY!! I WOULDN'T CRY!!)

Domini and Kyo: As if we care.

Seriously, who does? Anyone? Anyone? No? My point has been proved.

Domini: Well, you heard my reviewer's demands. I shall now begin with the torture of Risa. First up! The Dark thing.

Risa: What?! You're actually going to do this?!

Domini: Um... Yes, I am. I just said that about two seconds ago.

You know, sometimes I think this girl has serious problems to deal with. Like how she's Risa. Dark suddenly appeared, Krad walking beside him. The reason why they aren't fighting is because they got over their rivalry. And because Krad seriously loves Dark too much to keep up the charade :D! Don't worry, non-yaoi lovers. There's no Dark x Krad action here. Yet. So rest assured, yaoi lovers, the yaoi is on it's way XD!

Dark: Like hell she will! I'm gonna enjoy this so much you ugly bitch! You're so stupid, how in the world could I like you? It's so fun to see you heartbroken! _–cue evil laugh-_

Um... Ignore the fact Dark is acting Un-Dark like-ish...

Risa: NO!! Don't go to the dark side, Dark!!

Did she just say what I think she said? Oh burn, she's in for a hell of a bad time.

Dark: Oh, so now you dare to insult me?! Krad! Come beat this bitch up for me! I don't want to see her anymore! Oh wait, I would one more time, when she comes to mine and Riku's wedding later on.

YESH! DARIKU! XD! Hehehe, sorry to all you yaoi fans out there, but there will be some. Later.

Risa: You and Riku are getting married?! But she hates you!!

Apparently not if they're getting married. Risa really is a hopeless case. Pathetic.

Riku: It's called acting, Risa! I pretended to hate him just to make this all the more entertaining!

Oh wow, Riku really is evil :P! Awesome XD!

Risa: NO!!

Aw, she's not of my opinion. Her loss.

Riku: Krad, if you would do the honors.

Krad: With pleasure.

Krad started cracking his knuckles ominously, walking slowly to Risa in agonising silence. She cringed. For some reason, she was too stupid to think of running. Not like running would do her any good, I mean, Krad has wings. Suddenly, Satoshi ran up to them. How he separated from Krad isn't important.

Satoshi: Wait!

Risa: Oh, good!! Satoshi will come and save me!!

She wishes.

Satoshi: As if! _–slaps Risa's face. Sorry, meant **BITCHSLAPS** Risa's face-_ That's for tricking Daisuke into loving you and for hurting him afterwards, you bitch! How dare you? How dare you?! _HOW DARE YOU?!_

Um, you see, Satoshi loves Daisuke as we all know, and... Well, he's mad art Risa for making him feel pain. WOOHOO! A BITCHSLAPPED RISA!

Risa: _-shocked-_

Satoshi: Have fun, Krad.

Krad: Oh, I'll relish this. Very much so.

Krad walked up to risa, picking her up from her hair. She cried out in pain, clawing at his arms, hands, trying to get to his face and failing.

Krad: You see, bitch, I was told I would have free reign to do as I pleased with your body. And thus I will.

Risa: You won't rape me, right?

Krad: _-harsh laughter-_ Rape _you_? _Rape you?!_ Why in the world would I want to rape you? You're a hideous beast! I wouldn't rape you if my life depended on it! No, rest assured, Risa, you'll stay a virgin during this entire ordeal. And a long time after that.

Risa stared at him with wide, scared eyes. Everyone had left, except for me, Kyo, my readers (of course) and her and Krad. Not like that was important or anything, just thought I'd mention it. Krad then proceeded to hit her jaw. He let go of her hair, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying sky high. He flew up, shooting energy orbs at her, sending her higher up. Risa opened her mouth to scream, but blood came spilling out instead. Krad flew above her, kicking her in the face and rocketing her back to earth. She landed with a thud, forming a small crater where she fell. Krad then threw feathers where she landed, enlargening the crater. He then stopped, letting himself land softly on the ground a few feet from where Risa now lay attempting to moan out her pain. Which she couldn't. Thank God.

Domini: Wow, that was thorough.

Kyo: You think?

Domini: Nope. I know.

Krad: I really enjoyed that. Let some of the angst about Dark marrying Riku out. It was really fun throwing her around. I feel so much better now.

Domini: Same here. _–church bells ringing- _Oh, the wedding's starting! Hey! Krad! Time for the wedding!

Krad: Can I give her one more punch?

Kyo: Go ahead.

Krad: _-punches Risa-_ Okay, let's go. I'll drag her.

Um... Krad's still in love with Dark, but Dark was asked to marry Riku, so I felt like I should make it fun for him to kill Risa. Who now lay down as a beaten, bloody pulp, being dragged to the church for a wedding she did not want to attend or to even happen.

At the wedding

Dark and Riku stood before the altar, staring into each others eyes lovingly and BLABLABLA, MOVING ON TO THE GOOD STUFF. Let's skip all the important things the priest says at a wedding and get to the bit where he asks them if they really want to marry each other and all that jazz. By the way, jazz is awesome :P!

Priest: Do you, Mousy Dark, take Harada Riku as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?

Dark: I do.

Risa, still in a bloody mess, bound up and gagged, was 'Mmmphmm!'-ing through her gag, which had been necessary to stop her from screaming out her love to dark and all that stuff. She was crying, tears of anger swelling down her swollen cheeks. But of course, no one cared. The priest then turned to Riku.

Priest: And do you, Harada Riku, take Mousy Dark as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?

Riku: I do.

Risa was now thrashing against her bonds, trying and failing to scream out traitor to her sister, and failing, miserably, as always.

Priest: Is there anyone here who doesn't think this couple should be together? If so, may they speak up now, or forever hold their peace.

I know I messed up that last bit, but whatever. Risa was now violently shaking at her bonds, trying to untie herself, trying to scream out her discontent, and, once again, failing. The priest took no notice of her and simply looked around to see if anyone else were against this marriage. Krad was desperately stuffing his fists in his mouth to stop himself for crying out. Because though he loved Dark, he really wanted to make Risa suffer. And besides, devorce existed these days. Finding no one, the priest resumed his nearly completed task of marrying together two youngsters whom he didn't know.

Priest: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.

Cheers erupted throughout the church, silencing Risa's muffled cries. She stared in horror at what was bound to happen, hoping something would interrupt the ceremony, wishing Krad would attack Dark for the first time in her life. Krad, of course, was too busy crying at the beauty and pain of all this. And then the enivitible happened.

Priest: You may kiss the bride.

Those five little words that sealed the deal had been spoken. And Dark's mouth took over Riku's. Risa started sobbing behind her bonds, wishing hell upon her sister and upon me, the author who was writing this. And upon the reviewer who suggested this, but of course no one cared.

Krad: This is such a beautiful sight! _–runs torward altar to congratulate the newly made couple-_

Of course he was hoping to ask Riku if he could borrow Dark when she was too busy to care for him. But that's a different story... Although I know all you yaoi lovers out there wish to read that, but I'm trying to be considerate of the non-yaoi lovers. Sorry. Anyway, no one excpet for me and Kyo took note of Risa. Who wasn't anything spectacular, I can tell you that.

Domini: I love seeing Risa squirm.

Kyo: Me too.

Risa: _-choked and muffled sobbing-_ (I HATE YOU!!)

Domini, Kyo, reviewers, characters: WE DON'T CARE.

And we seriously don't.

Domini: Okay, hoped you enjoyed this. I know I did. And remember, WE ALL HATE RISA! Please review.

The background changed once again, this time showing a crying and tied up Risa in it's midst.


	4. NatureRocks411

This chapter is dedicated to NatureRocks411! Here's the review:

**NatureRocks411:** Omg, I totally love you! HAHAHA! I probably don't hate Risa as much as you do, but you rock!!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Make Dark reject her!! Redo the scene when she tries to kiss him and make him SLAP her across the face saying "what the hell are you doing?!" Do anything that has to do with Dark hating her BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
No I don't really hate Risa that much, but I like imagining torture... though I feel a bit guilty...

Domini: Aw, it's okay to feel guilty, you're not fullfledge hater yet, but that's okay. And by the kissing scene, you mean when they went to the carnival and she wanted to ride the ferris wheel? That's the only one I remember... It's been too long since I read D N Angel TT.TT I'm sorry! If I wrote the wrong scene, review me and say so, specify what volume the scene you wanted was in, I'll reread it and rewrite the chapter for you, okay?

Kyo: Okay, okay, we get it already, jeez! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Domini: Alright, alright! Jeez! Calm down! Well, here goes. I'm going to enjoy torturing her with this one.

Kyo: Obviously. Hey, why isn't Risa saying anything?

Domini: She read the review and tried to get to Dark before he heard what the review was about. But it's already too late. _–evil grin-_

Kyo: Oh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

The background changed, showing Risa and Dark walking in the amusement park at lunchtime. They sat down at a bench, and Risa offered Dark a bento box. With food she prepared herself. She turned away from him, blushing. Dark took a bite of what might have been shrimp, chewed a bit, and –

Dark spat the food out, flinging the box to the floor and actually started spazzing at Risa about how horrid it was. Risa looked at him, scared, tears pooling in her eyes.

Dark: YOU CALL THAT FOOD?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, BURN MY TONGUE OFF?! MURDER MY TASTEBUDS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!

With Risa's cooking, I'd say... Yes.

Risa: I'm... I'm sorry Dark!! I didn't mean to!!

Risa was starting to sob now, cursing her horrible skills at cooking. Why she's still begging Dark to stay after he yelled at her is beyond me, but I just know she would do something like that. Thus, I write.

Dark: OH, IT'S TOO LATE! I'M LEAVING!

Dark whipped away from her, fuming, when Kyo stopped him. Of course, Risa didn't notice, she was too busy bawling. Loser.

Kyo: Wait, Moudy-san.

Dark: What?

Dark snapped, his tongue still burning. What he wouldn't do for a nice, cool glass of water right now... Kyo bent down slightly near Dark's face, whispering in his ear. Whatever he had said made Dark forget about his abused tongue and actually agree to staying with Risa.

Dark: _-evil grin-_ I like it. Sure, I'll do it!

Risa slowed her sobbing when she heard Dark, worry etching her features.

Risa: I've got a bad feeling...

She whispered slowly to herself, suddenly edgy. Dark walked calmly to her, a suave smile on his lips. Risa couldn't help but stare at him in awe. Dark stopped a few inches in front of her, stared at her for what seemed like forever but was actually just a few minutes, and spoke to her, calmly.

Dark: Sorry I spazzed at you, Risa. I should have known you hadn't inherited your sister's amazing cooking skills. But I'm over it now. Let's continue the date, shall we?

Wow, did Dark ge acting lessons? Risa, being the idiot she was, didn't notice the insult. Nor did she remember the threat she had felt just moments ago. This did not bode good, we all knew this, but Risa just couldn't resist 'her' Dark-san...

Risa: _-overjoyed-_ Oh, yes, Dark-san, yes!! I love you!!

She squealed happily, sounded completely pathetic and drawing disgusted look by passerbys. It was all Dark could do not to have the exact same reaction. He answered her in a fake happy voice, having difficulties not to let the contempt he felt drip into his voice.

Dark: I know.

Later – Kiss scene

It was late at night when Risa and Dark finaly found a good spot to see the fireworks. They made polite conversation that was incredibly dull and that was mainly composed of: 'Wow, the fireworks are really pretty.' 'They are, aren't they?' 'Yes, indeed they are.' 'I couldn't agree more.' And such stuff, Risa staring at what she thought was Dark at his handsomest. He was in shadows, momentarily lit by reds, blues, and greens as the fireworks exploded, lighting up the sky. She stared at his lips, a sudden urge to claim them overcoming her. And, and... She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Risa: Oh, Dark-san... Kiss me.

Dark turned to her, shocked. Well, shocked on the outside. On the inside, he was positively gloating with glee. It was incredibly creepy, I can tell you that. But he had to keep his cool, keep up the charade. He let a few moments of shocked silence pass before he very calmly and quietly asked her a question.

Dark: What?

Risa repeated her question a little louder, completely unfased.

Risa: Kiss me!

And Dark repeated his question on the same tone.

Dark: What?!

The same scene repeated itself so loud, it gathered the attention of the people surrounding them.

Risa: KISS ME!!

Dark: WHAT?!

Finaly tired of the vivid cercle of yelling that was going nowhere, Risa did something so Risa-esque, it's actually kind of sad. She tried to force a kiss on Dark Mousy.

Now, usually Dark wouldn't have minded, but this was Risa we were talking about. So he did the only sensible thing one could do in such a situation.

_-SLAP!!-_

Risa stared in shock at Dark, her hand resting on her stinging and bright red cheek. By then, the crowd they had gathered was quite large. Dark finaly let go of all restraint, completely pissed at what this idiotic mortal girl had tried to do.

Dark: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING AT?! GET OFF ME YOU SLUT! DON'T EVER GET NEAR ME EVER AGAIN, BITCH!

Dark called Wizu, who became his wings, and flew off in a storming rage. Risa clung to his legs, trying to keep him on the ground.

Risa: NO!! DARK!! STAY WITH ME!!

Dark punched her topside the head, making Risa's grip loosen before he kicked her off, dropping her on the floor.

Dark: HELL NO! Never get near me again, bitch! And by the way, I never liked you!

And after telling her the truth, Dark flew off in the night sky, gathering the attention of everyone at the amusement park. Meaning no one paid any attention to a freaking and a heartbroken Risa.

Risa: NO!!

She cried out before falling to the ground, sobbing all the water out of her body. No one glanced at her once, no one tried to comfort her. She was left all alone.

Domini: Aw, she got ditched. How sad. Pff, who cares? Anyone? Anyone? No? Didn't think so.

The background changed once more, this time shining the spotlight on a Risa who was so wracked up with pain, it was actually really funny. For once.


	5. DeadRat309

Domini: This is dedicated to DeadRat309 whom I admire her ability to write awesome DarkKrad yaoi. Enjoy.

**DeadRat309:** Aw... So you've finally posted it up... I love you...

But enough with the sappy things. We're here to torture Risa, aren't we? Well, well, how about this... tied her a to a tree and make her watch my babies - a.k.a Dark and Krad - making out... Then let Daiki kiss her (believe me, that's gross)... Then we could drown her several times till she gets extremely exhausted, burn her feet before allowing Satoshi to burry her alive with some LEECHES...

Oh well, that's for today. I'm so cruel... "That's cruel? You're being sarcastic aren't you?" "No, my friend, I'm just putting sarcasm in my sentence..."

Domini: Aw, I love you too! But I can't help but pity poor Daiki's fate.

Daiki: Hey, don't I get a say in this?! Why would I want to kiss her?!

Domini: 'Cause I'm paying you.

Kyo: Really?

Domini: No. But close enough. Besides, the reviewer asked for it, so the reviewer gets it. Got it? _–menacing-_

Daiki and Kyo: _-gulp-_ Got it!

Domini: Good! Okay, come on Kyo, tie her up good!

Kyo: She's so weak I just have to put a rope around her once. Jeez, she's _**pathetic**_.

Domini: Don't we all know it. Anyway, Dark, Krad, come here my little love birds!

Dark and Krad: We get to make out?!

Domini: In front of Risa-Bitch over there.

Dark: YES! YESYESYESYESYES!

Krad: And there's no Riku here to stop me! (In reference to one of the episodes in the Anime D. N. Angel)

Riku: Why would I stop you? I'm a closet yaoi lover! GET IT ON ALREADY!

Risa: Mphmmmhmm!!

Domini: We gagged her. We weren't in the mood to hear her scream/weep/whatever.

Krad: Enough talk! Kiss me, you stupid thief!

Dark: With pleasure, monster!

_-incredibly long snogging fest begins, complete with moaning, hip grinding, and pleasurable noises-_

Domini: I would have loved going into more details, but I must be considerate enough for the non-yaoi lovers. But it's okay, we can find a compromise. But if you're homophobe, sorry, but tough luck at some points. I can always point out when a yaoi scene will start and end. If you want. But you'll be missing good torture scenes. And –

Riku: SHUT UP! I'M ENJOYING THE SNOGGING HERE!

Domini: Sorry. Haha, Risa's all red and has tears running down her eyes and snot coming out her nose. _Pa-the-tic!_ Aw, the snoggin's done. Oh well. Daichi, your turn!

Daichi: I refuse to kiss that ugly git.

Domini: Fine, we'll clean her up.

Daichi: Whatever. Let's get this over with. _–smashes his lips to Risa's before she can say anything and immeadiatly pulls apart-_ Yuck! She's got the worst taste in her mouth I had ever had the displeasure of tasting!

Risa: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Domini: Wow, DeadRat309 was right. This is fun to watch. She's trying to clean her mouth, stupid bitch. But we must pity Daichi. Poor guy. Anyway, on to the drowning!

Risa: _WHAT?!_

Domini: You heard me. Kyo, drown her.

Kyo: With pleasure. _–dunks her head in, then pulls her out-_

Risa: _-spluttering-_ What... cough cough, the fu... _–dunked, undunked-_ fuck, splutter splutter, are you _–dunk, undunked-_ doing!! Hack hack hack.

Kyo: I'm bored.

Domini: Dunk her one last time. Don't pull her out 'til I say so.

Kyo: 'Kay. _–dunks her all the way-_

Domini: Look at her, trying to claw her way out. She's wasting air like that, that bloody fool. She's going to die if she continues. Oh look, she's trying to keep the air in. She starting to lose consciousness... Take her out.

Kyo: _-pulls her out-_ There. Oh look, we got her shoes all wet. _–evil grin-_

Domini: Oh my my, you're right! Better take them off and warm her feet then... I'm just going to put the candle right up against the skin...

Risa: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUAGHGAHAUHUAGUAGAUGAUGAHA!!

Domini: Wow, look at all the blisters forming. And is it just me, or is her skin getting a little red and singed? ah well, they're dry enough. Better let Satoshi do his thing.

Satoshi: What?

Domini: Read the review.

Satoshi: Oh. Good to know my collection of rabid leeches won't go to waste.

Domini: Okay. Risa's in the coffin. Put in a paper jar right near her so that when they finaly break out, she can't do anything.

Satoshi: Got it.

Risa: _-attempting to be seducing-_ No, Satoshi, my sweets!! Save me!!

Satoshi: First of all, I'm gay. Trying to seduce me won't do you any good. Second of all, I HATE YOU. DIE BITCH.

Domini: And the lid is slammed on! And we're lowering it in the durt, and we buried her. Thank god we have that little video camera thing in there. Oh look, she's panicking and trying to escape. With six meters of earth above her, I doubt she'll be able to budge that lid. And with all her squirming, stupid girl just hit the paper jar. Oh my god, the leeches came out. They're swarming around her, they're swarming _on her_, one fat leech is blocking the camera and I can't see anything anymore... I have a feeling that when we bring her up, she'll be sucked dry... Thank god we didn't have a microphone in there... The sound of swarming leeches, Risa's screaming, and sucking mouths tucking in her blood is less than appealing.

Satoshi: Very much so.

Kyo: Amen to that.

Domini: Um... Enjoy? Review. Please. Ew, I got shivers and the squirmies.


	6. Stormshadow13

Domini: I couldn't really describe the leech scene, but I tried as best as I could. Leeches disgust me thoroughly. Dedicated to Stormshadow13. Here's the review:

**Stormshadow13:** Love Risa? Ew! She's EVIL and deserves to DIE!

I Personaly think that she who should not be named should be mauled by rabid squirrels. Squirrels "Gr." Risa, "Aww, what a bunch of cute little animals. Squirrels attack. Risa, "ah My face, my face, no no not the eyes."

Hope to read more. It is nice to see someone that hates Risa as much as I do.

Domini: This was the funniest review I got to torture Risa. It's like a mix of Harry Potter and the nut room scene from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory mixed and suited for Risa. It's perfect! Thank you for the wonderful suggestion!

Risa: What's a wonderful suggestion?

Kyo: Uh... To give you a present!

Risa: A present? For me? Someone's being nice? _-a little suspicious but not enough-_

Domini: Uh... Ya!

Risa: I KNEW I WAS LOVED!!

Domini and Kyo: _-in a low voice Risa can't hear-_ Sure you are...

Risa: Well, what is it?! What's my present?!

Domini: Squirrels.

Kyo: Lots of squirrels.

Domini: I think there's a hundred of them.

Risa: YAY SQUIRRELS!! Oh my god, they're so cute!!

Squirrels: Grr! _-doing the rabid squirrel thing-_

Risa: Aww, they're so cute!!

Squirrels: _-attack Risa-_

Risa: AAAAAAAAAAH!! No!! My face!! My beautiful face!! OW!! No, no not the eyes!! NOT THE EYES!! AAAAAAAAH!!

Domini: I'm enjoying this so much.

Kyo: Me too.

Domini: Once I get better at drawing, I'm drawing this scene. And maybe I'll also make a flash version of this.

Kyo: Sounds good.

Domini: Yup! Review.


	7. Nobodies Have Hearts

Domini: This chapter is dedicated to Nobodies Have Hearts whose profile makes me laugh. Here's the review:

**Nobodies Have Hearts:** Risa... Is a STUPID, SELFISH, B!TCH THAT COULDN'T FIND HER WAY OUT OF A CARBOARD BOX IF THE TOP WAS OPEN! SHE SHOULD BREAK ALL HER BONES FALLING OFF A CLIFF INTO TOWN, AND EVERYONE NOT HELP HER BUT WALK/KICK HER!

Domini: Oh, the beauty of the evil mind. The number of times I wanted to do that to someone I hate.

Kyo: Hey, genius, now's the perfect time.

Domini: Eh? Oh. Oh! Oh, right! YES! I'VE GOT THE POWER!

Kyo: Very stupid at times too. Are you sure you're fourteen?

Domini: Uh... My birth certificate says I should be... So... Ya.

Kyo: You need a birth certificate to prove this. Sad.

Domini: ... Shut up. Well, might as well get to business. _–pushes Risa off cliff-_

Risa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_–CRUNCH!-_**!

Domini: Well, better go and see. Oh, look everyone's having a party! Whee! _–steps on Risa-_

Risa: Ow!! OW!! AAH!! That hurts!! OUCH!! Stop it!! Help me!! Someone!! OW!! _–starts sobbing in pain-_

Riku: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO ENJOY MYSELF HERE AND YOUR ANNOYING SOBBING IS INTERRUPTING! _–smashes Risa's face-_ Now SHUT UP!

Risa: _-dead-ish in pain-_

Domini: Thank you. Well, have fun!


	8. Hinata love Sasuke 4 ever

Domini: This chapter is dedicated to Hinata love Sasuke 4 ever. Here's the review:

**Hinata love Sasuke 4 ever:** KUL! I HATE RISA TOO! Kay. lets see. I'm not good at thinking up scary stuff that isn't gross... Like I'd say something like 'Scoop out her eyeballs and use them as earrings.' or 'Do a Hanniball thing and cut out the part of the brain that tells her she's in pain, and then fry it and make her eat it.' That's all I can think of at the moment... But, you've gotta do more on this one -grin-. I'll try think of something. I can always make up the weirdest/grossest/scariest things at random times that makes my friends happy they're on my side and not someone I hate. And now I'm talking too much and I shall go. But I will be thinking up some more ideas for Busu/Baishunfu no Risa that I think would be cool to use one her. Something scary...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Domini : Oh, Risa's so going to _not_ enjoy this. MUWAHAHAHAHAA! Aw, you should have continued with the gross torture! It's good stuff! And I'm happy you don't hate me for this or I'd be running for cover. Well, let's get to her eyes.

Risa: NO!! NOT MY EYES!! I LOVE MY PRETTY EYES TOO MUCH!! NOT MY EYES!!

Domini: Fuck up, Risa. _–takes a knife and starts wedging it behind her eyes to get them out-_

Kyo: Fuck, look at all that blood. And the fucking scream. Thank god the readers can't hear it. She's having fucking spasms. Her eyes are out and have hooks in them and Risa can now proudly say she has been the first human to wear eyeball earrings made of real eyes. It's gross.

Domini: Very. Well, time to get the Hannibals. Wait, don't you mean Cannibles? Whatever. Well, here goes.

Kyo: Domini's actually taking a carving knife and opening Risa's head. EW! SHE HAS A PEANUT BRAIN.

Domini: Well, this was a waste of time. Carving brain, and making her eat it. She actually swallowed it. Gross.

Kyo: Very. She's bleeding like hell!

Domini: I know. Well, have fun reviewing. And I know my chapters are short. Which sucks. Oh well, hopefully they'll get better. Soon. I hope.


End file.
